


Всё как у людей

by WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: тексты G - PG-13 зима-21 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Poetry, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, dark sense of humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20Fuckery%20and%20Co%202021
Summary: Выходной обещал быть насыщенным и интересным, если бы не одно но. И ладно бы только одно...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: тексты G - PG-13 зима-21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132667
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42
Collections: 02 Тексты от G до T  WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Всё как у людей

Захватчики мира зловещие планы  
Творят и коварные сети плетут,  
Но отпуск – святое! И даже злодеям  
Он нужен, а планы и мир подождут!

И вот, пока гадские гады в джакузи  
Шампанским смывают былые грехи,  
Герои стремительно ловят моменты,  
Ведь дни безмятежны, ясны и тихи.

Так Баки и Стив наконец-то решились  
Сходить на свидание «как у людей»:  
Кино, ресторан, прокатиться на лодке,  
Возможно, пикник, зоопарк и музей.

Купили попкорн в ожидании фильма,  
Им так похрустеть романтично впотьмах,  
Как вдруг с предыдущего киносеанса,  
Послышались крики, а следом – ба-бах!

И снова ба-бах, снова крики и… стоны?  
И шёл бы там экшн, иль прочий экстрим,  
Увы, криминальные две группировки  
Смотрели мультфильм… ну, земля пухом им. 

Что стало причиной, никто не узнает,  
Поспорили, может, какой круче гном,  
Одно лишь понятно: для Баки и Стива  
С походом в кино получился облом. 

– Пойдем-ка, прокатимся лучше на лодке,  
Расслабиться можно и руки отмыть,  
Покойные в детство не вовремя впали,  
А нам, понимаешь ли, трупы носить! 

Прекрасно от крови ботинки оттерлись,  
Реальная польза прогулок пешком,  
Сверкала гладь озера, солнце сияло,  
Внезапно Стив ткнулся во что-то веслом.

– Эй, Баки, взгляни и скажи, что коряга  
Плывет рядом с нами, ну, или змея,  
Да даже сойдёт крокодил здоровенный,  
Но только не то, о чем думаю я!

– Мы можем, конечно, кататься и дальше  
Представив, что вздувшийся это питон...  
Не стоит орать при покойнике, Стивен,  
К причалу греби и достань телефон!

Полиция, плотный на молнии кокон,  
Обед, к позвоночнику липнет живот,  
Спешат к ресторану, отчаянно веря,  
Что там со свиданием им повезёт.

Отличные блюда и винная карта,  
Хоть пьют, не пьянея, не в этом же суть!  
Уютное место, здесь, не напрягаясь,  
Влюблённые могут вполне отдохнуть.

Обед проходил в атмосфере чудесной,  
Но рухнул какой-то мужик прямо в суп.  
– Прилёг отдохнуть? Перебрал алкоголя?  
Скажи, бога ради, что это не труп!!!

Мы прокляты, Баки, и в действии видим  
Проклятого Мёрфи проклятый закон!  
Уверен, дойдем если до зоопарка,  
На наших глазах окочурится слон!

– Давай, может, Локи из отпуска дёрнем?  
Довольно в шампанском ему отмокать.  
Он будет стремиться к владению миром,  
Мы дружно стремлению будем мешать!

Ну, раз туговато с романтикой как-то,  
Сто раз говорил тебе, Роджерс, забей!  
Мы год уж женаты без этих свиданий,  
А ты: «Надо, Баки, все как у людей».


End file.
